Shattered Shards of Ice
by karin taicho
Summary: This is the sequel to The Dare. Karin and Toshiro just got engaged, but this isn't the last they've seen from Momo. Together with a new ally, Momo will do everything to separate them. KarinxToshiroxMomo and Momox?. Other pairings as well.


Summary: This is the sequel to The Dare. Karin and Toshiro just got engaged, but this still isn't the last they've seen from Momo. Together with a new ally, Momo will do everything to separate them. KarinxToshiroxMomo and Momox?. Other pairings as well.

Yay! A new story. This is the sequel to The Dare by Karin Taicho. Please read that story before you read this one. Suggestions and corrections would be helpful.

I've been making many new stories lately, but I've never got to finish them, but since it's summer, I have more time to update my stories.

Previously, the dare ended successfully and Karin and Toshiro hit off their relationship by a trip to a waterfall and engagement?

Now, to continue from the cliffhanger in The Dare!

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

Waking up from bed, I forgot that Toshiro was sleeping next to me. I blushed and slowly got out of bed. I remembered our engagement yesterday.

Flashback

"Yes! Yes I will!" I said. I jumped on Toshiro and kissed him. He kissed back with passion and we broke so that he could put a beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

He also put a necklace around my neck. It had a snowflake made of diamonds.

"Thanks Shiro," I whispered, "It's beautiful. I love you so much."

We stayed with my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. It was one of the best days of my life.

Flashback ends

I walked to the bathroom quietly. I didn't want to wake him up, but he already woke up.

"Karin" he said. "Good morning Karin." he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Good morning Shiro," I said cheerfully. After my engagement, I would call him Shiro. He didn't seem to mind.

"When are we going to announce our engagement?" he asked. "I don't know" I said.

There was definitely going to be some problems. One, Yuzu and Rangiku will rush me buy a wedding dress. Two, Ichigo will try to bankai Toshiro's ass. Three, my otou-San will want us to have babies. Four, Momo is probably going to do something about this. I sighed. I hope that Momo won't get in the way.

"I hope that no one's going to ruin our moment," I said. "Don't worry" Toshiro said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his cool breath on my neck. "No one's going to ruin it. I promise." I smiled and said "Let's start mailing the invitations!"

I started by making invitations to everybody I knew, not to mention all the taichos and the fukutaichos. I even had to invite Momo. I invited my family and Toshiro's grandmother. After hours and hours of writing, I deposited the invitations to the Sereitei post office. I would take a total of two hours for the office to mail all of the invitations. I hoped that no one will freak out.

* * *

><p>Two hours later. (Normal POV)<p>

Ichigo's house

Ichigo walked towards his house with Yuzu and Isshin. He had just let his family meet Rukia. Isshin kept on talking about babies and marriage and protection. It was annoying for Ichigo. Yuzu got along very well with Rukia. He was glad for that and apparently, Karin already met her.

He walked to the front gate and saw that he had mail. He opened the box and pulled out and invitation that said. "To the Kurosaki Family. We would like you to attend the wedding of Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya on December 1st, 2011 at 7pm."

"Wha-Wha-WHAT?" yelled Ichigo. His happy reiatsu got replaced by a powerful and mad one. "That little runt! I'm going to bankai his ass!"

Yuzu looked at Ichigo, "Ichi-nii lower your reiatsu! What's wrong?" Ichigo turned around and gave her the invitation. She squealed and ran into the house in search for Isshin. "Otou-San! Karin-chan's getting married!"

The startled Isshin looked at the invitation. "Finally! My little Karin's growing up! I'm going to be a grandfather!" he said with his eyes shining as well.

That just made Ichigo's reiatsu rise even more.

* * *

><p>In the World of the Living (Urahara's shop)<p>

"There's mail, Urahara San!" exclaimed Ururu. Currently, Ururu, Jinta, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were at the candy shop. (Everyone is older. Karin and Yuzu already died.)

"Bring it in, Ururu!" said the shady shopkeeper. The said girl brought in the mail.

After analyzing it, Kisuke found that it came from Sereitei and that it was an important message.

"Everybody, come over here!" he said.

Everyone entered the room Uryu looked annoyed and said, "Why did we have to come?" Orihime punched him lightly and said, "Uryu, don't be mean" to her boyfriend. (Yes, her boyfriend)

"I have this invitation from Sereitei and I have a reason to believe that it is very important. Now, I am going to open it and read it aloud." Kisuke slowly opened the invitation. Everyone looked carefully anticipating what it might say. He started to read the invitation.

"To the people in the world of the living. We would like you to attend the wedding of Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya on December 1st, 2011 at 7pm."

Everyone had their own thinking patterns.

"Yes!" said Orihime, "Hitsugaya-kun's getting married with Karin! I'm going to make them some food! Come, Uryu let's go buy food!" as she pulled Uryu out of the shop. Poor Uryu, he didn't know how weird the food she made will taste like.

Junta and Uryu didn't know what was going on. Chad was, well Chad. Kisuke and Yoruichi were awwing at the invitation with their arms intertwined.

* * *

><p>In the first division (Boring .)<p>

Yamamoto walked slowly to his mailbox. He had so much paperwork, it was tiring for the old man. He wished that he would have mail other than paperwork.

When he opened the mailbox, five pounds of paper fell to the floor. He groaned and picked up the paperwork. He peered in the box to see if he left anything and saw an invitation.

He opened it up and one eyebrow raised in question. He read on and said "Hmph. I support of this. I will attend this wedding." he walked back to his office to fall asleep while doing paperwork.

* * *

><p>In the second<p>

"This is outrageous!" a booming female voice exclaimed. "Young children don't have a right to get married! Don't you agree, Omaeda?" she looked around to see no one there. Crumbs were on the floor. "OMAEDA I'm going to kill you!"

That was Soifon's only reaction.

* * *

><p>In the third<p>

Rangiku, Hisagi, Gin, and Izuru were going to Gin's house for some sake. They found that the mailbox had some mail.

"Hmm strange. I normally wouldn't get mail." said Gin. He opened the mailbox and took out the invitation. He read it and his eyes opened showing his red pupils. He smirked and said. "Lil' Shiro's growing up. Ran-chan! Take a look at this."

He gave the invitation to his busty girlfriend who gasped. "Kawaii! Taicho's going to get married with Karin-chan. We're going shopping!" she exclaimed. Hisagi and Izuru came over. Hisagi said, "Isn't Hitsugaya-Taicho too young to get married? Karin too." Rangiku hit his head for that. Hisagi rubbed it in pain. Izuru said, "I wish I am lucky enough to get married." he sighed.

Izuru then felt something wrong. "Sorry guys, I have something to take care of now," he said. He shunpoed away before anyone could say anything.

* * *

><p>Fourth division<p>

Isane ran into Retsu's office. A letter was in her hand.

"Unohana-Taicho!" she exclaimed. Retsu looked up from her work and smiled at Isane. "What's wrong Isane?"

"Here, Taicho," Isane said as she gave the healing taicho the invitation. After Retsu read it, she said, "Oh my, Hitsugaya-Taicho's getting married? I need to get ready for it. Isane, do you mind buying a dress for me?"

"I don't. Anyways, I'm going to buy me one as well. Ja ne, Taicho," said Isane cheerfully.

* * *

><p>In the sixth<p>

Rukia was returning to the Kuchiki Manor. She had a fun time with Yuzu, but Isshin was a different story. She got only to the front of the mansion when she spotted Byakuya holding a piece of paper and looking very pale.

She ran over to him. "Nii-San, what the matter," Rukia asked Byakuya in worry. "Hitsugaya-Taicho" he said. "Huh? Something happened to Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

Byakuya gave her tue invitation and she read it. Her eyes sparkled in happiness. "Yata! Hitsugaya-Taicho and Karin are getting married" she said. Hen, she realized and stopped, her eyes were opened wide. "But that means-" she was cut off when a familiar Taicho-level reiatsu went out of control.

"Oops, I guess Ichigo found out. I need to calm him down. Ja ne, nii-san!" said Rukia leaving Byakuya behind. Hen, he muttered "I guess I have to tell Hisana." and went to her office.

* * *

><p>Eighth division<p>

Nanao was walking towards the roof that was where her Taicho was all day long. She shunpoed next him. His straw hat was covering his face.

"Kyouraku-Taicho, here is an invitation in the mailbox," she said.

"Why if it isn't my lovely Nanao-chan!" exclaimed Shunsui taking off the hat. Nanao gave the letter to him, ignoring what he said.

"Hmm. So Hitsugaya's getting married with Karin. That's cool. I'll bring lots of sake since he's not overage anymore and bring-" shunsui was cut off when Nanao started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To get a dress," she said.

"Get a very pretty dress with sparkles and-" Shunsui began, but Nanao left. "How rude, Nanao-chan!" he said in a hurt voice.

* * *

><p>The eleventh<p>

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Look look, there's mail!" cried Yachiru pointing at the mailbox.

"Let's take a look," said Kenpachi.

"Who cares about mail anyway? I want to go to the training grounds to spar," said Ikkaku.

"Fine, go ahead. It's not beautiful to go anywhere with out us," said Yumichika.

"Fine, I'll stay," said Ikkaku.

Yachiru was jumping up and down. "Read the letter. Read the letter!"

"Okay. . . It's an invitation to a wedding for Toshiro and my third seat," Kenpachi said.

"Yay, Ken-chan! Shiro and Kari are getting married! Are they going to kiss?" asked Yachiru.

Ikkaku said, "Yeah and all that lovey dovey crap."

Yumichika disagreed. "No, it's not crap, it's simply beautiful. I should help with the wedding," he said.

"Yeah, baldy, you're wrong. Yumi-Yumi is right!" said Yachiru sticking out her tongue.

"Why you-" began Ikkaku. "Let's just go," said Kenpachi as they started to walk towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p>In the thirteenth division<p>

Juushiro woke up with a cough. Even though Retsu gave him some medicine, he wasn't doing very good. He went outside for a walk, but saw that his mailbox had mail.

"Who mailed me today?" he asked as he opened the mailbox to see Karin's invitation. His eyes lighted up. "Ah, young love! Since Toshiro is growing up, I should give him candy one last time before he becomes a man." said Juushiro with a determined face. "Shiros should stick together!"

Juushiro skipped into his kitchen and took out all of his candy except the chocolate he was saving for Yachiru, which was stored in a cabinet with a child-proof lock. Then he skipped happily outside to the tenth division.

* * *

><p>In the fifth division<p>

Momo stared out the window. She became depressed after Toshiro and Karin got together. A clanking noise told her that there was mail. She walked out and opened it. An invitation came out and Momo grabbed it. After she read the contents, she started to tear up. She ran back in and flopped onto her bed crying and hugging her pillow. "It's not fair. It's not fair! Why does she get everything?" after a bit. She stopped crying. Wiping her tears, she said "I shouldn't be moping around. Hehehe. I will break them apart."Suddenly, Momo noticed Izuru in the room. She turned around in surprise. "Kira-kun" she said. "Look, it's not what you think it is!"

"Yes it is" Izuru said, "You want to break up Hitsugaya-Taicho and Karin right?" he was looking at the floor which caused her to believe that he wouldn't agree.

Momo nodded in defeat. She started to cry, but Izuru wiped away her tears. "You shouldn't be crying. I'll help you Hinamori-chan" he said. 'Only if it makes you happy, Momo'

She gasped, "You will, Kira-kun?" he nodded. Momo smiled brightly as she took out paler and pencils. Together, they stayed up to plan Plan A.

Sorry for not adding divisions 7, 9, and 11. Hisagi already go the letter and I don't know enough about the 7th and 11th divisions.

I also need to do a poll on which character Momo should be with. Remember, the person she's with changes the whole story, so choose wisely. The poll ends on June 23, 2011 so that I can upload a new chapter every week.

1. Izuru Kira

2. Hisagi Shuuhei

3. Sosuke Aizen

4. Any other character (can not be with Toshiro)

Thank you! Please read and review.


End file.
